Hurry Up!
by xXxLatzxXx
Summary: *Chapter 2 UP* Michael & Lincoln have to get Scylla soon, but the General has sent T-Bag to kidnap Sara who is pregnant; who will Michael give Scylla to? It's a MISA fic! A little bit T-Bag centred. SPOILERS for 4x20. Please Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy!!**

**Well I have seen the next episode (4x20) but I wrote this before I watched it.**

**_If your one of those people (like me) who can't wait to watch the next episode of Prison Break in the UK on Tuesday then PM me or email me & i'll happily give you a link so you don't have to wait! My addy is on my profile page! :D_**

**It's not a T-Bag/Sara relationship! The exact opposite! I'm a diehard MISA shipper!! :D**

**It is al ot of T-bag at the start but it will change soon! I'm not a fan of T-Bag so this idea surprised me a lot. It will include a lot of Sara too! And Michael! **

**Please Read & Review!**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I don't own Prison Break or any of the characters! I just enjoy messing with them! **

* * *

Theodore Bagwell stood in the middle of the penthouse looking out the window. Those people didn't know how lucky they had it! He didn't choose to become a paedophile it was just one of those things where nature took its course and Theodore Bagwell ended up just like his pathetic excuse of a father. When did it all go wrong for him? As a child he didn't want to be anything like his father, he wanted to be the exact opposite. But as the saying goes 'like father like Son' no other truer words have ever been spoken. The life he was offered as Cole Pfeiffer, he loved it, and he got to be the man he dreamed of, a respectable businessman. Everything his father wasn't.

"So you want to prove you're a Company man?" The General asked

T-Bag turned around to see the General standing before him and one of his goons.

"Yes I'd like that very much" T-bay polity told him

"Then you have to do a test, to prove yourself of course" Krantz nodded towards him

"Of course I expect no less" T-bag played along

"I have a little problem that needs removing" Krantz stated

"A problem?"

"Yes, by the name of Dr Sara Tancredi" he took a step towards T-Bag

"Michael's lady friend?" T-bag questioned

"Yes, she has become a nuisance and I'd like her to be removed, if you pass this everything I have promised will be yours"

"Everything? The house..?" T-bag asked

"Yes everything, now don't worry, everything you need will be provided for" Krantz reassured him. The General placed his hand on T-Bags shoulder and gently squeezed it

"Where do I find the little lady?" T-bag inquired

"An apartment just north of Miami by the beach"

Krantz let go of T-bag and motioned for his men to follow him. He led them out of the penthouse and shut the door silently.

T-Bag let go of a sigh he didn't know he was holding, he didn't want to turn back into the man he was before, Theodore Bagwell the murderer/paedophile. Why couldn't he have a business to run and a family to return home to? He wanted to be normal.

How could the General sleep at night knowing so many people are being slaughtered for a piece of plastic with information on it?

None the less T-bag grabbed the keys on the island and headed for his SUV. There was a perk to this he got a lot of free stuff just for joining. He sat in the car and turned on the engine.

* * *

Sara removed the tape from her wrist and held her emotions back as she rubbed her sore wrist. The son of bitch wanted to meet her grandson at some point in the damn future. Kristina has just held the mother of her supposedly grandson at gun point and tied her up and now she would like to meet her grandson in the future. She was unbelievable. She wouldn't let her come near her son knowing what she is capable. She needed Michael right now to comfort her. To tell her everything would be okay. Michael? Where was he? He should have called by now. What if Kristina found Michael and told him? So many possibilities ran threw her mind. She had to find him. Sara grabbed her coat and the bag and headed for the door.

She opened the door but was suddenly pushed back against the wall..

* * *

**Want more? Or no?**

**Review and let me know! :)**

**Latz xxxx**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! **

**I know it's been ages but my muse has left me! But it's back now so enjoy!**

**Read & Review!**

**Thank you to anamarya! & ??????????? ! For reviewing!**

* * *

T-bag stood in the corridor outside Sara's apartment complementing if he should do this or not. He wanted the house, the respect, but he didn't want to kill for it, not anymore.

But that choice was soon made up for him as Sara herself opened the door. He had no choice but to act like the true predator he was.

He pounced on her and backed her up against the wall.

The push knocked the breath right out of her lungs. Sara felt his breath on her neck, the stench of it making her nausea's. She knew who it was but didn't want to look up to see the face of her capturer.

"Well well Doc, looks like me and you are going to be in each others company for awhile" he slimily said into her ear

"Let go of me!" She was scared but not for herself but for her unborn child

"Now is that anyway to talk to some one who has your life in their hands?"

T-bag pulled Sara off the wall and pushed her on the small sofa seat in the middle of the room. She was sat in the exact same place Christina was sitting in hours before, minus the tape around her wrist.

She took a deep breathe "What do you want from me?" she looked at him

"Me? Nothing at all, the General wants leverage against your pretty, pretty boyfriend" T-bag smacked his lips as he said pretty the final time

"Why?" she questioned

"One word, Scylla, he wants it back and if we have you Michael can't destroy it or give it to his nasty old mamma"

Minutes had past but to Sara it felt like hours but finally he said something

"You know what Doc, I'm surprised you stuck by his side all this time" he wandered the room

She knew who he was talking about, Michael.

"How long has it been? Since you two met at Fox River?" he looked at her. The bruises on his face looked painful enough, she silently thanked whoever inflicted them on him. Cos God knows he deserves a good beating.

"4 years" she said hiding her fear

"4 years" he sighed "4 long years and your still sticking by him, you've probably been tortured a million times by now, why?" he genially wanted to know why a women of her capabilities would go through this for one man

"I love him" she looked him in the eye when she said this

"Love? That's all?"

"That alone can't be enough" he went on

"It is for me" she replied

"There has to be another reason, you could have gone far away from all this and met him later when all this was cleaned up, yet you stayed knowing what would happen"

"Why?" he asked again

"None of your business!" she spat, he didn't need to know why, her baby needed its father that's why!

"No need to get defensive Doc" he purred towards her

He didn't say anything for a while, the silence she was grateful for. She there would be no point of an escape; he had a gun placed on his hip and he would kill her in a second.

_Ring Ring.._

A phone started ringing interrupting the silence. It was his phone. No prizes for guessing who would be on the other line.

He answered the phone

"Hello?" he answered into the small device

"_I can presume you have our leverage?" _The General as always went straight to the point

"Yes, you can" T-bag glanced at Sara

"Good, now I want you to torture her a bit, not a lot just a push & a tumble"

"I'm not one to pry but may I ask why?"

"Scofield & Burrows are taking his time to retrieve Scylla, and they needs to know what's a stake""I trust that it will be done?"

Nothing was spoken for a couple of seconds "yes sir it will be"

And with that the short phone call was ended.

T-bag looked at Sara he saw the fear rise up in her eyes.

T-bag saw the fear in her eyes but Sara also saw the uncertainty in his eyes. She gulped, it didn't take a genius or a Michael Scofield to work out what that phone call was about.

"What are you going to do with me?" she was the first to speak

He didn't want to hurt her; she was innocent in all this. A few years ago he wouldn't think twice before killing someone who was in his way but it's shocking how people change when they've been in prison twice.

"General Krantz wants me to rough you up a little" he explained

Sara's hand instantly went to her stomach, her baby. She had to protect her baby at all cost.

If she lost this baby Michael wouldn't even know. He wouldn't have a chance to feel all those emotions she felt when she found out that she was having his child, that overwhelming rush of love and hope for their future.

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**Should I continue?**

**Review & Let me know!**

**Latz xxxx**


End file.
